User blog:KrPa/Zirael, The Blood of Destiny
Champion |date = February 31st, 2013 |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 90 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 |hp = 420 (+85) |healthregen = 7 (+0.65) |mana = 250 (+50) |manaregen = 6.0 (+0.6) |range = 125 |damage = 44 (+2.0) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+2%) |armor = 12.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+1) |speed = 335 }} Zirael is a fanmade champion in League of Legends. and bonus attack damage equal to . These bonuses do not stack with themselves. }} For 4 seconds, Zirael gains increased attack speed. |leveling = |description2 = Zirael's basic attacks deal a percentage of her total attack damage to enemies within 250 range of the target. |leveling2 = attack damage}} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Zirael latches chains of mental power onto enemy champion for 3 seconds. If the target does not break the tether after 3 seconds, the target takes magic damage and is stunned for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} After a 0.5 second delay, Zirael creates a burst of fire at target 200-radius area, dealing magic damage to enemies inside. |leveling = |description2 = Zirael gains 25% of dealt magic damage as mana. |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Zirael call for help her Horsey to a target location, suppressing for 1 second and dealing magic damage to all enemies within 450 range. For a 4 seconds, she can use Dimensional Gate. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=250 |costtype=mana |range=1100 }} Zirael teleports to the target reveal location within range. |range=5500 }} }} Lore In a valley far away, lived a girl. She was a true princess, sorceress and fencer. She was born a princess who wanted for nothing, had loving parents and a grandmother who was a great queen. She lived in palaces guarded by hundreds of knights. Everyone thought she'd become a powerful queen. But fate had other plans. Her parents died. Enemies butchered her grandmother and took the kingdom. Still, the princess survived. Her fate became bound to one particular fencer. She gained a new family at Blue mountains keep, the hold of the fencers. She learned to fight. Yet destiny once again made noise. The lass had magical talent. She was a source. The fencers feared the uncontrolled power of a source and needed a sorceress to assist them. She studied arcane magic. The sorceress loved a fencer and the two adopted the girl. She was truly happy and could have become a powerful sorceress. But war broke out and fate separated the family. Aggrieved, the lass disavowed magic and became a huntress, learning to love killing. Death followed her - everyone she'd loved had died. Only the fencer and the sorceress denied Death's calling. Fate cast her to foreign shores, yet she returned. The worst assassin tailed her, yet she emerged victorious. Agents of all kingdoms pursued her, yet none caught her. Afterwards her trail went hunter, the best in the known world. During the stampede she met a unicorn, who helped her escape in face of hunter and hide between the worlds. She called him Horsey and they became inseparable friends. Appeared always in need of the highest. When she killed all her enemies and peace descended upon the world, she rejoined the fencer and sorceress, only to have destiny sneer at her again. A peasant unskilled in arms killed the fencer. The sorceress died trying to revive him. The girl could do nothing for she'd disavowed magic. So the princess who would not rule, the fencers who fought humans, and the sorceress who cast no spells used her power as a means to leave this world. Still looking for help in different worlds. Now she entered into Valoran, where she found a new teacher of magic, hoping to help her parents. "There is always hope." - Zirael Category:Custom champions